The Lion and The Lamb
by gleek-demigod
Summary: Overgron! Starts with Dianna learning Chord is leaving. Then it will be about some points of their relationship. R&R :)
1. Leaving

Dianna was at home it was a typical Saturday until Ms. Lea Michele called her. She opened the phone:

"Hello."

"Hi, Di. How are you?"

"Fine you?"

"Fine."

"What do I owe the honor of you calling me?"

"Dianna are you at home?"

Dianna kind of panicked.

"I don't like your voice. It's your serious voice. What's going on?"

"Did you been to twitter or any news site?"

"Why? Did something bad happen? Is it Mark? I told him to be careful while building that bird houses."

"Dianna slow down. He is okay. Everyone is okay."

"Then what happened?"

"You might want to sit down."

"I'm sitting and you are freaking me out."

"Remember all those news about Chord leaving the show?"

Dianna remembered them clearly. She was so sad and panicked when she heard them. Chord leaving the show, its something that will totally broke Dianna.

"Yeah."

"Honey, they're not rumors."

There was silence on the other side. She couldn't believe it. Lea must have known it wrong. Chord would have told her. If not to her than certainly to Mark or Darren.

"He confirmed it."

"What? Why?"

"Problems with Ryan, they didn't make him a regular and he wanted to spend some time on music."

Silence again.

Flashbacks come to her mind. She remembered the long talks in Ryan's office and the little loud talks at the concert backstage or hotel.

"Dianna?"

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you talk with him?"

"No he is not opening his phone. All of us tried. And we are really worried."

"Did-did you know it before?"

"No, no one did."

Dianna was about cry.

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know Di. Hey, wanna come over. We can make a movie marathon or something."

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Dianna."

"Just, I wanna be alone okay."

"Tell him how you feel."

"I'm sorry but it's already too late."

"It's never late for anything."

"Bye Lea."

"Bye."

Dianna started to cry. She couldn't believe what just happened. He can't leave the show and leave her. What will she do in the breaks? Whose impressions and jokes will she laugh? Who will make her smile even tough she is very sad? Seeing whose smile or hearing whose voice will just make her happy?

She tried calling him many times but he didn't open any of them. So she got in her car and drove his home. She rang the bell. He opened the door:

He was shocked.

"Dianna."

"Chord."

"Won't you take me in?"

"Sorry. Come in."

She stayed quiet for minutes. She didn't know what to say. At last:

"So you are leaving."

"Di, I-"

"When were you planning to tell us, tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, all of you but I couldn't."

"So you think it's better we learn it from some fucking news site or from fans on twitter. And plus to that you decide to ignore us."

Chord heard Dianna swearing two or three times. She might be pretty angry he thought.

"Dianna I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but-"

"But what?"

"I thought you would be mad at me and not talk to me. Or worse forget me."

As soon as Dianna heard this, her heart melted. His voice was so broken.

"Why would us do something like that? We love you. We are a family and you're a part of it. And families don't forget."

Chord couldn't stand because he thought he would start to cry so he hugged her and said:

"Thank you."

Dianna was surprised but he hugged him back. For a minute Dianna forget everything but then it hit her again. He is leaving.

"But just so you know I will miss seeing your face everyday or having scenes with you, maybe if they give songs too."

Dianna couldn't hold it anymore she started to cry. Chord:

"Please don't. I'm not leaving you."

"Your impressions, the jokes you make,

Chord started to cry too.

"Songs we sing on the breaks especially the Disney ones, your ability to make me laugh and-

"Please stop."

"Why won't you miss those things?"

"I will miss them so so much that it hurts."

They stayed quiet for a long time than Dianna said:

"I should leave. Call everyone in the cast and talk to them. They all deserve an explanation and they are worried about you."

Chord shyly said:

"Don't leave."

"The boy says who is leaving and I should really go."

"Fine. But before you go I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"A friend of mine said that if I don't tell you this she will kick my ass and another one said our bromance will be over so it's a very important topic."

Dianna smiled the fact that the friends are Naya and Mark. Chord continued:

"Dianna just listen to me without saying anything"

Now Dianna is really curious. She said:

"Okay."

"When I first met you I thought this girl is really beautiful. Sure I saw you on TV before as I was watching Glee but in real life you are way more beautiful. Then we become friends, they changed the script because of our chemistry. As the time passes by we become really good friends. You are like one of the most important persons in my life. During all of these I-I fell in love with you. When I see you sad all I want to do is to make you smile. During the concert I was like a little puppy that follows you everywhere. And I still can't believe how you didn't get that I like-love you. I like spending time with you. But I was scared because I never felt like this before and you are way out of my league according to my some old friends. In short like the song says 'lucky I'm in love with my best friend.'

Dianna started to cry but like happy tears. Chord panicked:

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Chordy. You said the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. When they pull off she said:

"And a friend of mine said it's never late for anything. I guess she is right."

Chord said:

"Let me guess: Lea?"

"You are right Mr."

"So what now?"

"Well you said you love me and we kissed"

"I think I need to ask you a question."

Dianna laughed:

"I think so too."

"So Ms. Dianna Elise Agron will you go out with me?"

"It would be a honor. I love you."

"I love you too. And for your information I'm not leaving you or the family."

"I know. I finally get it."

They kissed again. Now they are both the happiest people on the planet.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review. And I'm thinking about writing some Overgron one-shots. Do you have any requests for me tow write?


	2. First Date

**It won't be one-shots. I'm going to write a story but not like day by day. Some points of their relationship. For example:First one is about how they started to date and the secon one is about their first date as you can guess :) But they are all in the same universe. Hope you will like this way :) Thanks for reading 3**

* * *

They've been together for a month and they didn't have a real date. They always hang out in each other's houses. They did go out a few times but it was with their friends so they don't count. This is bothering Chord. He feels like he is a bad boyfriend. But Dianna is really hidden about her personal life especially relationships. She doesn't talk about them in interviews or she doesn't tweet something like others. He is like that too. They both want to keep this as a secret for now. Finally he found a solution but he needs his friends for this. He called them then he called Dianna. She opened:

"Chordy."

"Lady Di. How are you?

"Fine but I miss you."

"Me too. Where are you?"

"On set."

"Okay. Want to go out tonight?"

Dianna sighed:

"Chord we talked about this. Remember it's supposed to be a secret?"

"I know I know. I guarantee you that no one will see us."

"In a restaurant in L.A.?"

"Trust me for once. Plus I didn't tell you where we are going."

"I trust you and you know that. Then tell me the place we are going."

"No it's a surprise."

"But-

"Just say yes."

"Fine."

"I will pick you up at 8."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Chord thought he make through the hardest part. Now all he got left to do is set the place. He went to the place. At first he thought they won't let him in but he easily got in and see the familiar faces that he missed. Everyone already left the building. Well not everyone. Mark, Harry, Cory, Lea and Heather were there. Chord said:

"Thanks guys for helping me. It means a lot."

Cory:

"Always dude."

Harry:

"So what are we doing now?"

Chord:

"We are turning this place to a restaurant."

Mark:

"Don't tell me I'm going to cook."

Heather:

"That's why we are here."

Lea:

"HeMo and me are the cooks. You are waitresses."

-Meanwhile-

Dianna tried calling Lea but she doesn't pick up so she called Naya. She got some dressing tips from her and she got ready.

Times pass by they were ready and Chord went up to Dianna to pick her up. He rang the bell. She opened it. Chord:

"Wow! You look amazing."

Dianna blushed and said:

"It's just a dress."

Chord:

"Well actually you are right. That's normal as you always look amazing."

Dianna was really red and smiling. She said:

"Like you. Shall we go Prince Charming?"

"Of course my lady."

They got into the car. Chord said:

"Okay you need to close your eyes and cover it with this."

It was a scarf. Dianna:

"Mysterious much?"

"Just doing something special and different."

While he was droving Dianna tried to understand where they were going from the turns but unfortunately she didn't get anything. The car stopped. She was getting the scarf from her eyes but he stopped her. Chord:

"Not now. Wait a little bit."

"We are walking I guess. What If I fall?"

"Don't worry I will catch you. Always."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_At one of the concerts Dianna and Chord was dancing at the back as usual while Naya and Amber were singing River Deep Mountain High. He was spinning her around and she spun a lot of times eventually she felt a little bit dizzy. When ending a turn she almost fall but Chord caught her and he said: "Don't worry I catch you."_

_This go on like that, Chord was always there across the summer when she almost fell. _

_At the last concert they went to the stage for the Born This Way walk. At the end while they were going down he grabed her and they went down like that. Dianna was laughing but she was scared too. She said: "I could've fell." He said: "I always caught you. Didn't I? Don't worry I will always catch you."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

So now she knows that he won't ever let her down and he will always be there when she falls. She said:

"Okay."

They got in and he opened her eyes. Dianna was shocked because she was here a few hours ago. This is the Glee set. He turned Glee set to a restaurant. Dianna was absolutely amazed. She opened her mouth to say something but she saw Harry and she was shocked. Harry said:

"Welcome, do you have any reservations?"

Dianna:

"Harry?"

Harry:

"Excuse me. You must confused me with someone else my names is James."

Dianna looked at Chord then to Harry. Chord said:

"Yes we have reservation. Chord Overstreet"

Harry:

"Come this way."

He led them to a table they sat down. Dianna said:

"I can't believe you did this."

"Anything for you also I told you to trust me."

"And I told you that I trust you. Did you miss the set?"

Chord took a deep breath.

"I just miss working with you and others. But lets not talk about this right now."

When Dianna thought everything couldn't get any weir Mark came. Mark:

"Here is the menu."

Dianna looked at him and took the menu. She looked at it there was meatball and pasta only. She smiled and ordered them. Chord ordered the same too as there was no option they also ordered a bottle of red wine. Dianna said:

"Before I have a heart attack. Please tell me everyone who is here."

Chord laughed:

"Just wait and see."

Cory brought the meals. He said:

"Bon appetite!"

Dianna:

"You too?"

Cory:

"Sorry?"

Dianna:

"Nothing."

Cory:

"Do you want anything else?"

Chord:

"Fine for now thanks."

Cory left. Dianna:

"I-I don't know what to say. I just love you so much. Maybe it's early to say that you are the love of my life but for once in my life I feel like I'm in the right place on the right time. All of my relationships I always moved so fast and it turned out as a disaster. But with you it's different, I feel like everything is normal, like it was always been this way."

Chord smiled:

"After what you said this might seem funny but I love you. These are strongest words for me and you know that I don't say them easily to everyone."

Dianna smiled and said:

"Thank you."

He smiled too and they got up and kissed. Others clapped.

Chord:

"And the award for ruining a perfect moment goes to you."

They laughed. Lea:

"Sorry."

Heather:

"But we couldn't stay silent. You guys are so cute."

Dianna:

"Okay tell me there's no one else coming if you don't want me to die."

They laughed again. Chord:

"Thank you guys. I'm so grateful."

Heather:

"Don't even say that again. Of course we will help you always."

They all smiled and hugged. Chord and Dianna both thought best date ever.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review :) I'm planning to write about 10 chapters.**


	3. Set Hugs

**I hope you will like this, this chapter is my fav and ****I will try to update the story as often as possible. P.S:The story will have some mentions about Monchele it's hard to write and read but still I like to write about them too. And I won't be writing about Cory's dead in the future chapters. Firstly because I think it's really a personal topic for the cast, secondly I like to give Cory and Monchele a happy ending in the worlds I imagined****. I hope I will get more reviews this time as yesterday was my birthday and this will be like present to me 3 ****Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

It's been almost three weeks since they last saw each other. Chord went home to visit his family and Dianna stayed in L. Chord came a few days ago but Dianna was so busy with work so they missed each other like crazy. Sure they called each other everyday and they Skyped but it's not the same. Chord thought about visiting the set as he missed his friends too. A lot. The pranks he used to make with Mark, playing video games with Harry, just hanging with Lea, the way Naya talks with him like Santana. Not to mention Dianna. Every time he misses her he looks all the old photos and videos and he ended up feeling miserable. It's harder then they thought but they need to get used to it, as they are actors/singers so they won't be doing the same project together, forever. But when Chord thinks about this he thinks like they will be end game, like they won't ever break up but he doesn't tell this to Dianna because he doesn't want to scare her. What Chord doesn't know is that Dianna thinks the same way too. In short he misses everything. But he is been avoiding the set since he doesn't want to see RIB. The last time they talked, well it didn't end up well. He left the show so he doesn't want that stress and he doesn't want to get angry. Finally Chord couldn't hold it long he left his house. Before he left he texted Dianna to make sure they are on the set.

Chord: Hi, babe what are you doing?

Dianna: Working. You?

Chord: Video games.

Dianna: As usual.

Chord: Miss you.

Dianna: Me too.

Chord: Is everyone there?

Dianna: Yeah, why?

Chord: Nothing.

Dianna: Sorry I have to go. I love you.

Chord: I love you too.

After a half an hour drive he get to set. He talked with guards and other people on the entrance. Then he talked with the people who do make up, costumes and props actually almost everyone on the set. Then he went to the place that they were shooting. They were doing the shooting in the auditorium set. He watched his friends from the door. He noticed something different with Lea and Cory. They were always with each other and they looked really happy. Chord thought for a second if they were dating but if not Lea then Cory would tell him about this. Then he cleared his mind form this thoughts. He continued to watch but he didn't want to interrupt. He just smiled as they work. Ten minutes past and now Lea and Naya were rehearsing something. Chord remembered that they were doing West Side Story episode. He understood that Naya and Lea were rehearsing A Boy Like That and others were just watching but he couldn't see Dianna. He though she might be in the backstage or in her trailer because he knew she doesn't have much role in this episode. He watched them and while they were singing he jumped in the auditorium singing Lea's lines:

"Oh no Anita nooo."

He was laughing everyone turned their heads and saw him. Lea screamed:

"Oh my god Chooord."

She ran and literally jumped to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Then Naya yelled while coming to him:

"Snixx is going to kill you."

Chord:

"Sorry for interrupting."

Naya:

"Not for that for not coming here."

Mark:

"Dude this is not working. I can't go on with a long distance relationship." Chord laughed:

"Okay, okay sorry I will try and visit you more often."

Jenna:

"You better be or-

Darren:

"The girls will kill you. "

Amber:

"He is right."

Heather:

"Hey boys are mad at him just as us."

Harry:

"Yes I missed winning."

Chord:

"Hey! I improved my skills I will beat you this time."

Harry:

"We will see."

Chris:

"Enough complaining just say you miss him."

Kevin:

"Come on group hug."

Everyone come and they hugged. By the time let go Dianna came in and said:

"Guys did you see my-

And she looked up and saw him. She stood there for a couple of seconds without knowing what to do. She felt like she was going to explode if she moved one step to him. But she started running and he too. They meet up in the middle he swung her around and then they stopped and they kissed. All of the people in their go:

"Awww." They both whispered I love you. As the time the let go Ryan came in. Of course every beautiful moment they have needs to be ruined. He stayed quiet then said:

"You two are together?"

Chord said while putting his arm around her waist:

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Ryan:

"Good for you."

Dianna:

"Thanks."

Everybody felt tension in the room. Just not Chord. He felt like the weirdness had slipped away but still it's not the same. Everyone was looking somewhere else and no one was talking finally Dianna said:

"Chordy you are staying right?"

Chord:

"I don't know."

Cory:

"Come on. We missed you. Plus we are planning to go to lunch stay and come with us."

Chord looked at his friends face finally he said:

"Fine."

Lea:

"But first we have to finish the scenes."

Chord:

"It will be a honor to watch you."

Lea and Naya want to stage and the others sat on the seats. Dianna sat on Chord's lap. They talked and giggled. She said:

"I hate you."

"Hey! What did I do?"

She smacked his arm and said:

"You didn't tell me that you were coming when we talked."

"I wanted to make surprise."

"You could have told me."

"Surprises are supposed to be a secret."

She smacked his arm again.

"That hurt."

"Sorry." Then she kissed his cheek.

"Better now." He wrapped his arms around her and they continued to watch their friends. Lea and Naya finished and Darren, Kevin, Lea, Jayma and Dott started a scene. He said:

"You become more beautiful in time if that's possible."

"Stop. You're blushing me and everyone is looking at us."

"Everyone knows about us so there is no problem."

They kissed. It was short one but it was filled with passion and love. She said:

"You seem really happy."

"Really?"

"I haven't seen you smile like this for a while and this makes me happy."

"Seeing you smile makes me smile maybe that's the reason."

"We both know it's not the reason."

Chord thought here we go again. After they confessed their feelings they never talk about him leaving. How he feels? What is he planning to do? Etc. Practically because Chord is avoiding from that topic and Dianna doesn't open it because she doesn't want to upset Chord. Chord:

"Yes the reason is I saw my best friends, my other family and you after a while."

Chord's smile kind of faded so Dianna wanted to make her smile again.

"You should do that surprise thing more often."

They kissed again. Chord said while laughing:

"I can do that." She laughed and when they were about to kiss Ryan yelled:

"CUT"

So they go back. It wasn't for them but it was kind of on a weird moment. Ryan:

"Okay guys that's it for today. Tomorrow at 8."

They all yelled:

"Okay."

Dianna:

"I'm gonna go change okay?"

"Okay. I think I can wait at a place that I'm stranger at."

"Very funny Mr." She laughed and left. Cory and Darren came. Cory:

"How are you and Lady Di going?"

Chord:

"Fine."

Darren:

"Dude just fine? You both look like you are in paradise."

He laughed:

"Yeah. Love feels like that. But I think Cory knows something about that feelings too."

Darren gave him a confused look and Cory looked away. Chord:

"Dude just tell us."

Cory:

"She wants to keep this for a while."

Darren:

"Who?"

Chord:

"Lea."

Darren:

"I knew it."

Chord:

"See Cory."

Cory:

"Forget about us for a while. Did you notice the looks Ryan was giving to you?"

Chord:

"We will talk about this, we are your best friends. And which looks?"

Darren:

"Oh you two were so busy kissing you didn't even notice."

Chord:

"Shut up."

Darren:

"But seriously dude he looked at you all along plus that cut was pretty weird."

Chord:

"I know but he is not my boss anymore. Remember?"

Cory:

"He is still Dianna's boss."

They stopped talking and the others came. Jenna:

"Come on. We are ready."

Mark:

"You are all very fast."

Jenna:

"You should start dating or else you will forget the basic things about women." Jenna high fived with Heather and they all laughed. Mark:

"You keep laughing. The Saw will take his revenge."

They laughed again. As they were leaving Ryan came:

"Chord can we talk for a minute?"

He let go Dianna's hand and turned back. Dianna looked at him. He said:

"Yes. You go guys. I will catch you."

Dianna:

"I'm waiting."

Naya:

"We are waiting outside. You go talk."

Others left the building, now it's only Ryan and Chord. Chord said:

"If it's about Dianna and me I don't want to hear it."

"It's about Sam Evans."

* * *

**I focused on the Chord and cast's relationship more in this chapter. Hope you liked it :) Please review :) I planned what to write in each chapter but I would like to hear your ideas and requests. So if you want me to write any specific thing about them just tell me. Thanks for reading :) 3**


	4. Little Fight

Chord and Dianna was hanging in his place getting ready for watching a movie. She made popcorns and brought them. She said:

"You know Cory and Lea right?"

Chord panicked. He can't say anything to her. Cory said Lea wanted to keep this as a secret. Dianna understood what he was thinking from his face. She said:

"She told me. Well, actually they told everyone."

Chord relieved. He loves how she understands him easily. He said:

"Yes I know. I found out on the set."

She looked at him with a surprised face. Dianna sometimes forgets how smart Chord is. She didn't understand anything even tough almost everyday she is on the set with them. Yet Chord came one day and he figured everything out. Dianna:

"How did you?"

"Remember, I watched them."

"You are so smart you know that right?"

"Of course it's a shame that I haven't got an award with my intelligence."

She laughed and sat next to him. They cuddle up and he started the movie. Minutes passed by and all Chord can think was his talk with Ryan.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_It's about Sam Evans."_

_When Chord heard this he was pretty shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He said:_

"_What?"_

"_Come on. Sit down."_

"_What's about Sam Evans?"_

"_Look Chord, I know we have some differences and I know you close the book about this show but listen to me first."_

_Chord didn't want to hear anything, he just wanted to leave and get to his friends. First he didn't want him as a regular and kind of push Chord to leave now he wants him back. Chord:_

"_Ryan we discussed this before. I don't want to hear anything else." He got up and he was leaving but Ryan said:_

"_At least listen me for Dianna."_

"_Don't bring her to this."_

"_You brought her to this already."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh, she didn't tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_This season is probably her last one."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah most of the characters are graduating this year you know that."_

"_But I thought you were going follow them in university."_

"_It's different for Dianna."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Ask her."_

_Chord sighed and said:_

"_Okay. I'm listening you."_

"_Fans love you and they really want you back and I think having Sam Evans back will be good for the script. Also I know you miss being on the show. Singing, acting, dancing; all together. But mostly you miss them. Don't you want another season with your them, with her."_

"_So you are offering me to come back."_

"_Yes. You will be a regular next season. I promise. We can even add this to your contract. I know it doesn't seem like that but I really love you guys."_

"_You are right it doesn't seem like that."_

"_So what do you say?"_

"_Give me some time to think."_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"CHORD?!"

"What, sorry."

Dianna was really tired of this. He is definitely hiding something she thought. Maybe there is another girl. Then she said to herself 'Are you crazy Dianna? He wouldn't do that.'

"I was telling you something about the movie but you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry, my mind is at somewhere else."

"This happens a lot lately."

He noticed that and he is trying to make it less around Dianna but it's not up to him. It just happens.

"What do you mean?"

"You stop telling me things about what's going on in your life."

"No I haven't." Maybe he has, but just a one specific topic.

"Yes you have and this upsets me okay? I tell you everything."

Chord got a little angry.

"Are you sure?"

She thought for a second if he knew but then she thought how would he so she answered:

"What?"

Chord was about to say something when his phone rang. He immediately got it. It was Ryan. He said:

"You continue to movie I'm coming."

Ryan asked Chord about if he is accepting or not. He said he is still thinking. Ryan said: 'Fine, use as much as time you want.' Then he hung up. He really didn't know what to do but he can't take more of Dianna's attention to this so he came back to the living room. He sat down next to her. She said:

"Who was it?"

"Just a friend."

Dianna didn't believe him this time. She got pretty furious. She kind of yelled:

"GOD, DAM IT CHORD. TELL ME THE TRUTH."

He yelled too:

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH."

Practically Ryan counts as his friend, right?

Dianna yelled with a breaking voice:

"ARE YOU TIRED OF THIS RELATIONSHIP? IS-IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?"

Chord just wanted to hug her after she said this.

"Of course not. I love you."

Dianna really yelled this time:

"THAN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

He yelled:

"THERE'S NO PROBLEM."

Now they were both lying.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

He stopped yelling.

"Or should I say what were you?"

"Chord I don't know what you are talking about."

"SO YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOU ARE LEAVING THE SHOW?"

"I can explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT?"

"DON'T BE SO MAD YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME EITHER."

"SO IT COME TO ME AGAIN"

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE INNOCENT. YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME TOO."

"DIANNA, STOP SAYING THIS."

"BUT IT'S TRUE."

"MAYBE..

As Chord continued to yell Dianna stop paying attention for a minute. She remembered all the fights, yelling with her old boyfriends. She thought it would be different with Chord. Of course every relationship has some fights, arguments but she thought with him it would contain less yelling. Guess she was wrong. Her eyes watered, she didn't want to seem weak but he was still yelling. Finally she cried:

"STOP YELLING"

She started to cry. Chord stopped yelling and looked at her. He regretted everything he said. He wanted to punch himself really hard for making her cry. She at on the couch and he sat next to her. He hugged her and said:

"Di I'm so sorry for yelling. I hate myself so much right now. I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

Dianna looked at him she said:

"No, no I yelled too. I'm sorry."

She started to cry again. He said:

"Please don't cry. I won't yell ever again and we won't fight again."

"No we are couple it's normal that we fight or have arguments. I just thought we wouldn't yell this much."

"I promise I won't yell this much again. Never. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't too."

He kissed her forehead and she finally stopped crying. She said:

"This is not working-

"I-I can fix it. I'm sorry."

"No I mean we need to talk this problem."

Chord relieved.

"You're right."

"I'll go first. After I learned that you are leaving with all of the reasons I talked with Ryan." She looked at her hands.

"We had a little argument. Than we get the scripts. I hated the way they wrote Quinn so I talked with him. We had another argument, which is bigger. Later they made Quinn go crazy. Literally. But actually I went crazy. I had a fight with Ryan and now this is probably my last season. In 4th season I will come maybe in 2 or 3 episodes."

"I'm sorry, it started because of me."

"Don't say that. It's because he doesn't pay attention of what I think."

"But if you hadn't talked with him about me-

"This is why I didn't tell you. Now what about you?"

"Remember I talked with Ryan when I visited the set."

"Why do our problems are about Ryan?"

He laughed and held her hand and continued:

"He asked me to come back to-

"Oh my god."

She hugged and kissed him. That's the reason why he didn't tell her.

"But"

"But what?"

"I didn't accept it"

She regretted that she act so happy.

"Oww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

He smiled:

"It's okay but I guess I'm going to accept it."

She said sounding like a happy and excited puppy:

"Really?"

Then she said sounding normal:

"Really?"

He laughed and hugged her. He said:

"Since you are leaving next year I think it would be great to have another season with you and others before most of you graduate and leave."

"That's so great."

He laughed and said:

"Let's promise not to never keep anything from each other."

"Promise. Well except things like that little surprise you made to set."

"Okay. Promise."

"Don't tell this to anyone in the cast. I want to surprise them."

"They will be so happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and end the night beautifully.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) Thanks for reading 3 Chord will come back to show in the next chapter :) Please review3 Also thanks Agronaut12 for your birthday wish :)**


	5. CHORD COMES BACK

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. This week was exam week at my school I also had to stay late at school for some project. I will try to update the next one sooner. Thanks for your reviews, it means a lot :) Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Why didn't you mail the script?" said Mark.

Ryan:

"All of you stop asking this. I know something."

Mark:

"Fine."

Ryan:

"Okay guys before I give you scripts. I want to tell you that we have someone special coming this episode."

Dianna was smiling she couldn't stop moving. Lea looked at her and whispered:

"Do you know who is coming?"

Dianna:

"Yes."

Lea:

"Tell me."

Dianna said laughing silently:

"Nope. Listen to him."

Lea:

"Ughh. I hate you."

Dianna blew her a kiss. Ryan:

"That person is someone you all love."

Everyone was confused. Jenna:

"So we all know him or her?"

Ryan:

"Yes."

Chris:

"Just tell us who is it?"

Meanwhile Chord was laughing listening them.

Ryan:

"Okay, okay. But I don't want any screams."

All except Dianna:

"OKAAAY."

Dianna:

"I can't promise."

Everyone looked at her then Ryan continued:

"Let's welcome Mr.-"

Cory:

"Come on Ryan"

Ryan laughed:

" ."

Chord came in and everyone was so shocked that they couldn't move. Yeah there was little something that they heard about him coming back but none of them believed. Chord:

"I think you are all shocked or else I will pretty offended that you didn't get happy and excited."

The shock gone and everyone screamed and get excited.

Naya hugged him:

"Chordyyy! I missed rumoured ex. Sorry I wasn't, we weren't expecting this."

Jenna:

"Yaaay! I miss working with you and your impressions."

Ryan:

"I said no screams."

They laughed a little.

Mark:

"But now the shock is gone come here bro."

They hugged. Chord:

"The C and The Saw are back together."

Amber:

"Oh no now I'm leaving."

Mark:

"Hey I know you, all of you missed our team."

Kevin:

"You bet."

Chord ran to him and pretended that he was punching him than Kevin did the same too. Everyone laughed. They hugged too. Then everyone come and hug. Lea:

"I hate youuu."

Chord:

"Hey, why?"

Lea:

"You didn't tell us."

Chord:

"I love surprises."

Lea:

"Okay, I forgive you."

He hugged with Lea.

Cory hugged him and said:

"Welcome back to your home."

There was a long silence then Heather said:

"Firstly no sadness today. Secondly I miss having you around here. Plus it's not as funny as it was before since you were gone."

Chord:

"I miss you too HeMo and don't worry fun is back."

They laughed.

Cory:

"Hey I thought I was the funniest guy in here."

Dianna:

"Sorry Cory but for me it's Chordy."

Cory made a sad face so Lea hugged him and said:

"To me you are the funniest."

Cory:

"See."

Harry:

"Since you are back I have amazing plans to beat you in GTA. Miss you buddy."

They hugged.

Chord:

"Well I guess then I have to trap you in a turning door. Again."

They all laughed. Darren and Chord hugged. Darren said:

"Okay as much as I'm thrilled to have you back Chord. Guys you all talk like when someone leaves the show or when the show ends the bond we have will be gone."

Chris:

"Well Darren is right. Of course I miss you Chord especially I was mad that you were gone before I get my revenge with water guns." Chord and Chris laughed and hugged. "But even if you haven't come back you will still be in the family."

Ryan:

"Yeah but at least be happy that you got to work and see each other everyday again"

Dianna was staying away all of the conversations because she wanted to give him some time with the cast as she knew he was coming back long before them. But when Ryan said that she couldn't help it this just came out of her mouth:

"It won't last so long."

Everyone looked at her; she didn't know what to say but as always Chord saved her:

"Most of the characters are graduating."

Dianna gave him a look saying than you and he just held her closer. Everybody's faces fell. Heather:

"I said no sadness."

Ryan:

"All of you were so curious about the script. Won't you look at it?"

**-5 MINUTES LATER-**

Naya laughed:

"Stripper Chord?"

Harry:

"White Chocolate?" He laughed a lot.

Cory laughed:

"Chord stripping, that totally goes on to my phone."

Now everyone was laughing.

Chord got up:

"Okay I'm leaving again."

Everyone:

"NOOO."

Chord came back laughing and sat her place and said:

"But I don't want any jokes about this."

Darren said laughing:

"I can't promise."

Chord:

"Why did I ever come back?"

Heather:

"Because it would be a shame not having someone as talented as you on the show."

Chord:

"You are forgiven." Chord pointed out everyone. "I'm expecting the same performance from everyone."

They all laughed.

They finished reading the script. Ryan:

"It's over for today see you in the studio and then at the dance rehearsal tomorrow."

Chord:

"One of the thing I miss the most is Zach's laugh."

Everyone laughed and nodded.

Mark:

"Who won't miss that?"

They laughed again. As they were leaving Dianna said:

"Let's have a celebration party at my house."

Chord:

"This is not necessary."

Dianna said hugging him:

"Yes it is."

Everyone agreed so they decided to meet at 8 o'clock at Dianna's house.

Then Chord and Dianna went to her house to prepare. Chord:

"So we are ordering pizza right?"

Dianna:

"Of course not I'm making a dinner."

Chord:

"For almost twenty people?"

Dianna:

"You don't think I can?"

Chord:

"I think you can do everything"

Dianna:

"You saved yourself in the last minute."

Chord laughing:

"Ohh good or I might be starving tonight."

Dianna laughed:

"That might happen if I get angry. From now on you better be; be careful about what you say Mr."

Chord stared at her for a few seconds then said:

"Thank you."

Dianna gave him a confused look and said:

"For what?"

Chord:

"For today. You stayed quiet all along the day."

Dianna:

"Yeah that. I just wanted to give you some space with them."

Chord:

"You are the best girlfriend I've ever had. You know how I ended up with Emma. You just treat me in a much better way than her."

Dianna:

"I always will. Just know that I won't ever treat you like her. To me you are the most smartest, nicest, handsome man. Well to me you are perfect."

Chord:

"To me you are perfect too. "

They both smiled she said:

"I was the first one who you called after you had a fight with her. I was the one first one you called when you were sad about any topic. I believe I still am. I know how broken you sound when you are sad, I know how your face looks like. I won't ever make you sad. Know that okay."

He hugged her and said:

"I know, thank you."

Chord said as they let go:

"I know that I'm not the perfect boyfriend always-

Dianna:

"Don't say that

Chord half smiled and said:

"But the one think I know is that I'm trying to be. This is something right? I love you and your happiness is my priority. So I hope I will be the last person to make you sad."

And Chord add getting closer to her:

"I love you so much."

Dianna:

"I love you too."

They kissed. Chord held her and put her on the counter. They started to make out. Then Dianna stopped and said:

"We should make the meals. They will be here in less than two hours."

Chord:

"We can always order pizza."

They started to make out again. Dianna stopped again:

"But they are waiting for a real dinner."

Chord:

"I think they won't be mad."

At night everyone was pretty pleased with pizza.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it :) I think about making them go official in the next chapter. What do you think is it early? ****Please review :)**


	6. Being Official

They were hanging at her place when she said:

"How long are we dating?"

Chord froze. 'Is this kind of a test, is today anniversary?' He thought. He said:

"I'm so sorry. I will make it up. I will cook tonight."

Dianna looked up from her laptop and said:

"What?"

Chord:

"What?"

Dianna laughed:

"You panicked because you thought you forget it."

Chord:

"No I didn't I just umm…"

Dianna got up and sat next to him smiling:

"You are so cute."

They kissed. Dianna:

"Today is not anniversary or something. I just wanted to know the time."

Chord:

"Okay then it's been nearly 6 months."

Dianna:

"Okay."

She stayed quiet after then. She thinks that it's the time to go official but she is not definitely sure is been thinking about this lately. Chord wondered why she asked so he said:

"What happened?"

Dianna:

"Nothing."

Chord gave her a look that totally says you are lying. She made a gave up expression and said:

"You said it's been over five months I think its time for us to-

Chord:

"Be official."

Dianna smiled and looked down:

"Yeah."

Chord:

"You sure?"

Dianna's mood quickly changed she said:

"Never mind, it's a bad idea."

Chord:

"I'm just asking this because I don't want to do this and then break everything. We should do this if we are hundred percent sure. I don't want us to get tired of being followed and talked about people then get tired of all this and finish it."

Dianna nodded and thought for a minute then said:

"Look, I'm sure about this. Come on we are celebrities, we live in L.A. We work on a very popular show plus we dated other people before. So we should've get used to this or we should now."

Chord took a deep breath and said:

"You are right. So what about a date in public tonight?"

Dianna:

"Actually I have something else in my mind."

**-A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER-**

Dianna said while turning around:

"How do I look?"

Chord said looking fascinated:

"Beautiful."

Dianna laughed a little and said with smiling eyes:

"And you look handsome."

Chord laughed:

"Guess we are the perfect couple."

Dianna laughed:

"Wait for us SAG."

They got in to the car. Chord said as he held her hand:

"I should say I'm pretty amazed by your cleverness."

Dianna laughed:

"Well, thank you."

Chord:

"It's better than just going out."

Dianna:

"I know. I thought about this a lot before telling you."

Chord:

"So you had it all planned out. What if I said no?"

Dianna:

"I know you wouldn't."

Chord smiled and said:

"You know me too well."

Dianna's face kind of fell and she said:

"Is that a bad thing?"

Chord smiled and said:

"It's a great thing."

He kissed her cheek. Then Dianna smiled along the way. They finally made to the SAG Awards. Chord got out first. He opened the door for her. She got out. They held hands and walked to the red carpet. They stopped to pose. There were flashes popping their faces everywhere. They looked at each other at the same time smiling really bright. They turned their heads in the same time with a little, shy smile in their faces. They continued to walk in the red carpet. Then interviewers stopped them. One talked with Dianna and the other talked with Chord.

Interviewer:

"How things are going in Glee?"

Dianna:

"Pretty good. We just finished shooting the Valentines Day episode."

Interviewer:

"Talking about valentines you and Mr. Chord Overstreet come here together. Should we get something from this?"

Dianna laughed:

"I used to come events like this alone. So what do you get from this?"

Interviewer:

"I get that we have new couple."

Dianna just laughed and said:

"We were talking about Glee."

Interviewer:

"Okay, okay. I close this subject."

Then she laughed again and left.

-Meanwhile Chord-

Interviewer:

"Everyone was pretty sad when you left. Don't do this again."

Chord laughed:

"I'm not planning to."

Interviewer:

"I saw a lovely lady, Dianna Agron with you."

Chord:

"Yeah. She is my company today."

Interviewer:

"Congrats."

Chord laughed and then left. He saw Dianna and went next to her. He said:

"We are official now."

Dianna laughed. She said:

"I love you."

Chord:

"I love you too."

They held hands and walked inside. They sat down. Than Jenna came:

"I will kill you both."

Chord:

"What did we do?"

Jenna:

"Why didn't you tell me you are going official in SAGs?"

Dianna laughed:

"We want it to be unexpected."

Jenna:

"Next time when you are doing something important-

Michael (Michael Trevino, Jenna's boyfriend) came next to them and said:

"Okay, Jenna they will tell you."

Chord:

"Thanks dude."

Jenna:

"You will see at work."

Michael:

"I can't do anything for that sorry."

Jenna:

"Hey you watch out too."

They laughed and Jenna and Michael left. Dianna and Chord spent the whole night together; laughing, enjoying the night. By the end of the night they both understood that they did the right thing.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Chord woke up to the amazing smells that are coming from kitchen. He went up there and found Dianna. He said:

"Hey good morning."

Dianna:

"Good morning."

They kissed. Chord:

"What is that smell?"

Dianna:

"Pancakes."

Chord:

"Mhhmm. My favourite."

He sat on the table waiting for her to put pancakes on his plate.

She laughed and gave him pancakes; she also took some for herself and sat down. Dianna:

"I'm afraid to go to twitter."

Chord said while chewing:

"Me too."

Dianna laughed and said:

"Swallow it first."

He swallowed then said:

"I think fans gone crazy."

Dianna laughed:

"Maybe. Finish it quickly so we can see."

Chord:

"Just bring your phone or laptop here."

Dianna:

"Fine. But eat it slowly you will choke."

Chord:

"I'm eating in a perfect speed."

Dianna laughed and went to pick up her laptop then she brought it to the kitchen and put it on the table.

Dianna:

"So do you want me to read you what fans wrote?"

Chord:

"YES!"

Dianna laughed:

"Easy. So the-wow."

Chord:

"What happened?"

Dianna:

"There is a lot."

Chord:

"Just start from one of them."

Dianna:

"Okay, okay. 'OMG I knew it. You are so cute together. Congrats.'"

Chord:

"Not as crazy as I thought."

Dianna:

"Overgron is the hottest couple ever."

Chord laughed:

"That's a fact."

Dianna laughed:

"We have Overgron now only thing left is Monchele."

They both laughed. Dianna:

"If only they knew."

Chord:

"Give me the laptop."

Chord got it and started to read.

"You two being together is just investment for the future. You will have the cutest then the hottest kids."

Dianna:

"Fact two."

Chord laughed:

"The chemistry between them is undeniable that even Ryan changed the script. Now they're official couldn't be more happy."

Dianna:

"This ones pretty nice."

Chord:

"Yeah but listen this one. 'I'm pretty sure they had some hot making out moments in the concert backstage.'"

Dianna:

"Wanky."

They laughed.

Chord:

"I think there was a TT about us yesterday. 'Overgron Is Real'"

Dianna:

"We have some great fans I think."

Chord:

"I think so too."

Dianna got the laptop again.

Dianna:

"A NEW GLEFULL COUPLE"

Chord:

"Very creative."

Dianna giggled. Dianna:

"FABREVANS MIGHT BE OVER BUT OVERGRON IS ON"

Chord:

"Better."

Dianna:

"A RED CARPET SURPRISE FROM DIANNA AGRON AND CHORD OVERSTREET"

Chord:

"I think that's enough we will see a lot of these in the following weeks."

Dianna:

"Weeks?"

Chord:

"Months."

Dianna:

"Months?"

Chord:

"Years."

Dianna got up and went to his chair. She sat on his lap and said:

"This is the answer I was looking for."

Chord:

"I love you."

Dianna:

"I love you too."

They kissed when they let go they both said:

"Do you-

They laughed. Chord:

"Ladies first."

Dianna:

"Do you want to go out to dinner or something today or tomorrow after work?"

Chord:

"That's what I was going to ask."

They kissed again. They had some suspicions and fears about being official and they had every right to feel like that but when you have the person you love with you everything is easier. They know there will be some rocks on their way like rumors, gossips, just speeches about them but they know that being a celebrity brings this and they don't have a problem with their job. They both love acting, singing and dancing. Plus because of the show they found each other, this show also gave them a family in this insane industry. So they are both happy that they did this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it :) I tried to make a manip to visualize it but it turned out to be really bad as it was my first attempt to make a manip :D Anyways if you want to look at it, here it is: ?pic=2ccw2ty&s=5#.UnqfipGec3W I'm also really happy with this story and it will be at least ten chapters :D Please review :) **


	7. Familiy Meeting

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a week. I got a lot of ideas about this chapter so I wanted to use all of them in a good way. I really like this chapter I hope you will like too :) It's a long chapter looking to the other ones and I'm sorry to say that I won't be always writing this long :D Anyway thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

It's been almost two months since they've been official. Everything was going great. They attend events together. They went to dates together; in restaurants, cafes, cinemas… When they left those places usually paparazzi followed them but they just ignore the paparazzi. Their lives are amazing since then. Everything is going really well. Their love has grown stronger in this time. Their friends are happy about their relationship because they make each other happy. Still they are shooting Glee too. On the set they tease them a lot but since Cory and Lea become official too the jokes have been divided. On that day they were at the set again. They were having a lunch break. Everyone was sitting, talking together and eating except Chord. Kevin:

"So Dianna, how are you doing with the wheelchair?"

Dianna:

"It's really hard. I think you and the people who has to use them are very talented."

Harry:

"Let's hope that nobody must have to use wheelchair."

Lea:

"Yeah I hope so too. It's difficult to use them. Remember season one?"

Cory:

"I remember but it was also funny struggling with them. Plus we spent a lot time together while shooting that episode so you and I become closer."

Lea and Cory hugged and they held each other closer. Chris:

"Please don't kiss."

Lea:

"Someday you will all bring your lovers to our family and when that time comes I will be the one who is laughing."

Everyone laughed then Chord came in. He hugged Dianna from the behind and he sat next to her. He took some from her french fries. Chord pointed Chris and said:

"Don't say a thing."

Chris laughed:

"I wasn't going to."

Naya:

"Want to do something fun this weekend?"

Chord:

"Pass me."

Dianna hit his hand that is taking fries from her plate:

"Leave my fries alone and why are you busy?"

Chord took some fries anyway and said:

"I'm hungry-"

Dianna gave the plate to him. Dianna:

"Fine take."

Chord:

"And I can't come because I just talked with my mother and she told me that we have a family dinner with my not so little family. And umm."

Dianna:

"And what?"

Chord:

"She invited you too."

Dianna was shocked but she was also happy and also nervous. Dianna:

"To the family dinner?"

Chord:

"Yes is there a problem?"

Dianna:

"No of course not but I'm just surprised."

Chord:

"Why? We've been together for 8 months."

Darren:

"I think we should all leave."

Dianna:

"No it's okay."

Chord:

"So what is your answer?"

Dianna:

"Of course I'm coming."

Then someone came and call Chord and Amber. Chord:

"We'll talk the details, okay?"

Dianna:

"Okay."

He left and Dianna sighed.

Heather:

"You are nervous."

Dianna:

"No I'm not."

Mark:

"Don't even try to deny it Ookie."

Dianna:

"Fine but what if they don't like me?"

Lea:

"Oh come on they will love you so much."

Mark:

"I've met his parents and I'm hundred percent sure they will love whoever that makes their son happy."

Heather:

"You know Nash and he likes you so I think his sisters will love you. And of course his nephews too since you are very good with children."

Dianna:

"Thanks guys. I hope so."

**-THAT NIGHT-**

Dianna and Chord went out that night. They were at a restaurant and having dinner. Chord:

"I'm really excited for this weekend."

Dianna:

"Yeah me too."

Chord understood that something is wrong. Chord:

"Dianna what is going on? Is everything ok?"

Dianna tried to smile as bright as possible.

"Yes. Everything is great."

Chord raised his eyebrow.

"You know that I get you when you lie right?"

Dianna:

"Okay I'm a little bit nervous about meeting your family."

Chord raised his eyebrow again.

"Fine I'm very nervous. Plus I need to tell you something."

Chord:

"I'm listening."

Dianna:

"In the morning I talked with my mother and umm actually she invited you to a dinner too."

Chord was surprised. Okay now he gets Dianna. What if her parents and brother doesn't like her.

"Okay now I understand you."

Dianna smiled.

"I love the way you are so sincere."

Chord smiled and held her hand across the table. Chord:

"So how is our route?"

Dianna:

"Well we can take a plane to Tennessee first than we either drove or take plane again to Savannah and then come back to L.A."

Chord:

"Wow, that means a busy weekend."

Dianna:

"I'm with you so it's no problem."

Chord:

"Same for me."

Dianna:

"I should talk with my father too. Maybe we can visit him. He would want to meet you too. If it's not a problem for you to spend some more time at my hometown."

Some girls can say this to only make their boyfriends agree but Dianna is different she really asked that, she meant it. Chord knows how it's still a little bit tense and touching topic for her. Yeah it's been years but they divorced when she was fifteen so of course this leaves a mark. He said:

"If we come back without meeting with him then this will be a problem."

Dianna just smiled. He really understands her. He is really the nicest person she ever met and dated. She won't say this to Chord but she thinks that his job is easy. She only has a mother, a father and a brother but his family is huge. Really.

**-WEEKEND, MORNING-**

Dianna was on the phone with Lea. Dianna:

"I made my suitcase with the things we choose but what if it's-

"Dianna please stop. Your clothes are good and they will like you."

"Should I take a smaller suitcase? Maybe they will think I am too fancy."

"First your suitcase is good. Secondly maybe they will think you are well kept. Don't be so pessimistic."

"Yeah you are right. I should think good things."

"If you are like this I can't imagine Chord."

"You better don't. I'm pretty sure either he is still sleeping or he didn't sleep all night."

Meanwhile Chord was on the phone with Mark. Mark:

"You really didn't sleep?"

"Maybe two hours."

"Dude stop it okay. They will like you. After the others especially."

"I even considered finding Alex's phone number and calling him since he was pretty close with her family."

"Don't ever do that."

"Is that really a bad idea?"

"Worst. Look first you are going to your house so calm down."

"You are right."

"Plus I guarantee you they will like you."

Chord noticed the time.

"Oh shit. I have to go now. Thanks dude."

"Always."

**-AIRPLANE-**

Dianna:

"You didn't sleep right?"

Chord:

"Did Mark told you?"

Dianna:

"No one has to. You look like a mess."

Chord:

"Sorry."

Dianna:

"I just want you to be okay. Plus we are going to your family first, I should be the one who is freaking out."

"Don't freak out. They will love you when they see how much you make me happy and how much you love me."

"I hope so. My parents will do the same. And my brother will give you extra points for loving GTA."

"First time in my life video games are useful for me."

Dianna laughed. She said:

"Try sleeping until we arrive."

"Okay."

He just rest his head on her shoulder and fell asleep in the most peaceful place for him. After some time they finally arrived Tennessee. Dianna:

"Hey, baby. We are here."

Chord smiled:

"Good morning."

Dianna:

"Slept well?

Chord:

"Yeah."

They got off from the plane then they took their bags. Nash was waiting them outside with a car. Chord and he hugged.

Nash:

"Welcome to our town Dianna."

Dianna laughed and hugged Nash.

Nash:

"Why did you bring a bag Chord? You have clothes in here."

Chord:

"Actually we are not staying at night. We have a plane to Savannah."

Dianna:

"Which is my hometown."

Nash:

"Oh, so this weekend is a meeting the families thing."

Dianna:

"Kind of."

Nash:

"Come on. Everybody is waiting you."

They arrived the house. Dianna became nervous again. She thought does my clothes and hair look good, maybe I should wait a little and fix my make up and hair. I knew this dress was awful. Then she remembered Lea's words. 'Don't be so pessimistic.' She repeated I look good from inside. Chord:

"Let's get inside."

He grabbed her hand and they went in. Everyone was there. Chord saw his mother and father so he started to walk that way. Dianna saw them too and she just wanted to run away. Chord hugged her mum. Chord:

"I miss you."

Julie:

"I miss you too honey."

Then he hugged his father.

Paul:

"Son, I thought we agreed on you coming more."

Chord:

"Sorry I've been a little busy lately."

Paul looked at Dianna and said:

"I can see."

They laughed

Chord:

"So mum, dad this is Dianna."

Dianna:

"Nice to meet you Mr. and ."

Julie:

"Please call me Julie. Nice to meet you too."

Paul:

"Welcome to Tennessee."

Julie:

"So how is work going?"

Dianna:

"Great but it's kind of tiring."

Paul:

"Well, your lives are hard."

Chord:

"Yes last couple weeks especially."

Dianna:

"I really liked the house by the way."

Julie:

"Thanks. Chord told me that you would like it."

Chord looked away. Dianna just smiled. Then a little boy ran and jumped at Chord.

"Uncleee Chooord."

Chord:

"Langstoon."

Langston:

"Who is this pretty girl?"

Dianna:

"Hi Langston I'm Dianna."

Langston:

"You are on the TV with my uncle."

Dianna laughed:

"That's right. Do you watch it?"

Langston:

"Sometimes. You sing good."

Dianna:

"Thanks."

Summer:

"Hello. I'm Summer."

Dianna:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dianna."

Summer:

"So I've heard that you love my brother. Is this true?"

Dianna laughed nervously.

"Whoever told you that was telling the truth."

Summer:

"We will see."

Dianna panicked so she decided to do a compliment:

"I liked your dress."

Summer:

"Thanks, I'm surprised you like."

Chord gave her sister a look that says enough. She left. Than Chord turned to Dianna:

"Sorry, they are over protective. She didn't really mean that."

Dianna smiled:

"It's okay. Plus two out of three that's a thing."

Chord relieved because he really wanted his family to like her and he wanted her to enjoy today as much as he do.

Harmony:

"I miss you Chordy."

Chord:

"Miss you too."

Harmony:

"Why don't you come more often?"

Chord:

"You know, work."

Chord:

"Harmony, meet Dianna."

Dianna:

"Nice to meet you."

Harmony:

"Heard a lot about you."

Dianna:

"I've heard a lot about you too."

Harmony:

"Oh really. What was the thing that stayed most in your mind?

Dianna:

"Well he told many things but he said that you will all be so protective and will question me a lot since you love him so much."

Harmony and Chord hugged. Harmony:

"I have the best brother ever."

Nash yelled:

"Hey I heard that."

Harmony:

"Best brothers!"

Julie:

"Everyone time for meal."

Everybody sat down on the table. Chord's mom served everyone then she talked:

"Our tradition is still going which is a great thing."

Paul:

"We hope we will continue this after years, when you all bring your children someday."

Julie:

"Also we have someone new today, Dianna. I think everyone met with her."

Paul:

"I guess we will see each other a lot from now on Dianna."

Dianna started to blush but she smiled. She knew she has to say something but she just froze maybe from still feeling anxious or maybe from happiness. Finally she was able to say:

"Thanks for inviting me a very special dinner for you."

Julie:

"I'm glad that I met you."

Dianna:

"Me too."

The dinner was over soon. Then the women started to talk and the men were chatting about a game. Chord's mother did something like that because she wanted to talk with Dianna and the other girls too.

Julie:

"Dianna I need to ask you something."

Dianna panicked but she managed to calm herself down.

"I'm listening."

Julie:

"Do you love my son?"

Dianna knew she can just say yes but she answered with the first thing that came to her mind.

"There is a Greek myth that says that first Zeus created humans with two head, two arms and two legs; with two everything. Then he understood that they are very powerful so he split people to two. Ever since that day people spend their whole lives trying to find their other half. I know I don't have to search anymore."

Everyone was really impressed by this answer. They understood that she is not some blonde girl who doesn't think. She knows a lot. She knows what love is. Julie:

"And that's love. You managed to impress me Dianna. But there's one more thing I need to ask. I guess you noticed that too, he is serious with you. Deep down he wants, plans a future with you."

Dianna just looked at him for a second:

"I never talked about this with anyone but I think the same way too. When someone mentions anything about future like did at the table I just think of him."

Julie:

"I had my doubts about you but now you have my full approval. Just don't hurt him."

Dianna:

"Never."

Summer:

"Sorry I acted that way earlier."

Dianna:

"It's okay, I understand I have a brother too."

Julie:

"I would like to meet your familt some day too."

Chord came next to them. Chord:

"Actually we are going there next. Di, I think we should leave or we will miss the flight."

Skye:

"This early?"

Chord:

"I will, we will come later. Promise."

Skye:

"Fine."

**-AIRPLANE-**

It was passing the twelve o'clock. They were in the plane talking. Chord:

"Sooo? Did you like my family?"

Dianna:

"They are great. Langston is so cute. Your mother and father is really amazing people. No wander why are you like this. Plus your sisters are fun to hang with."

Chord was so happy that she liked his family and enjoy this visit. Chord:

"See, it wasn't as hard as you thought."

Dianna laughed:

"You are right so don't you worry too."

Chord:

"Can't promise."

Dianna:

"It will be amazing, promiseee. By the way my mother and father decided to be in the same place so we don't need to go to my fathers."

Chord:

"Okay, it doesn't matter for me as long as I meet all of them."

Dianna smiled:

"I know."

Chord:

"I hope my mother didn't question you too much."

Dianna:

"She asked me something but that was necessary."

Chord:

"What did she asked?"

Dianna:

"There's a reason why we talked privately."

Chord:

"Finee."

Dianna yawned. Chord:

"Let's sleep until we get there."

Dianna:

"Okay."

As they arrived at night, they needed to stay at a hotel. Sure Dianna could've stayed at her mother's house but she couldn't bring Chord there so they decided to spend the night at a hotel. They slept as soon as they get there since they have another busy day plus they have work on Monday morning. In the morning Dianna was the first one to wake up, as normal. Dianna didn't want to woke him but it was nearly eleven a.m. so she said:

"Chordy. Come on, it's time for to get up."

Chord:

"Five more minutes."

Dianna:

"Don't force me to use the pillow."

Dianna had a method for waking him up. It contains a pillow so I think you guess it. Chord quickly got up.

"Okay, I'm up."

Dianna laughed; they didn't make the breakfast at the hotel because her mother invited them for breakfast actually more like something like a brunch. They got a taxi. All along the way Chord practiced thing he will say. At some point he was mumbling so Dianna said:

"Did you say something?"

Chord:

"No."

Dianna laughed:

"There is no script baby."

Chord sighed. Dianna erased her joking mode and become sensitive:

"Hey, calm down. They will love you."

Chord half smiled:

"I hope so."

They arrived and got off. They knocked the door. Dianna's mother opened it. Mary:

"Here is my little girl I miss you so much."

They hugged. Dianna:

"I missed you too mommy."

Mary looked at Chord:

"And who we have here."

Dianna:

"Mum, meet Chord."

Chord:

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

Mary:

"Nice to meet you too Chord. Come on let's get inside."

They got in Dianna saw his brother. She ran and hugged him. Jason:

"How's my sister?"

Dianna:

"Great. What about you little brother?"

Jason:

"Oh come on I'm not little anymore."

Dianna laughed:

"You will always be little than me. Remember?"

Jason:

"And you will always say that."

Dianna:

"Jason this is Chord."

Jason:

"Nice to meet you."

Chord:

"You too."

Jason:

"Dianna told me that you play GTA."

Chord laughed:

"Who doesn't?"

Jason pointed Dianna and laughed:

"She doesn't."

Dianna:

"Now my brother and my boyfriend are against me."

They laughed. Then the bell rang. Dianna opened it. It was her father. Dianna hugged him. Ron:

"How are you honey?

Dianna:

"Good. You daddy?"

Ron:

"Good. Won't you introduce me with Chord?"

By the time Chord came next to them. Dianna:

"Dad this is Chord."

Chord:

"Nice to meet you."

Ron:

"You too."

Jason:

"I'm starving."

Mary:

"Okay everything is ready you can all sit down."

Everyone sat and they started the breakfast. Mary:

"How's the work going?"

Dianna:

"Great. You know singing, dancing, acting."

Ron:

"What about you Chord?"

Chord:

"Amazing."

Ron:

"If it's amazing why did you left it?"

Chord stopped he didn't knew what to say. He didn't want answer that but he had to. When he was about to say something Dianna said:

"Dad."

Ron:

"What I'm asking something."

Dianna:

"Can we close this topic?"

Chord loved the way that Dianna was so concerned about him but he did want her fathers questions to be answered:

"It's okay Dianna. I left because I had some problems with Ryan Murphy."

Ron:

"But then you come back."

Chord smiled and looked Dianna then looked back at him:

"I know it's complicated but he gave me some reasons to come back."

Jason said to change the tense atmosphere:

"Mum these pancakes are amazing."

Mary laughed:

"Thanks have as much as you want."

Chord:

"I think she got the skills from you."

Dianna:

"He loves my pancakes."

Chord:

"Now I love your mothers more."

Mary:

"Thank you."

Dianna laughed:

"I think you don't want any pancakes anymore."

Chord:

"You can't punish me for telling the truth."

They laughed. As Ron watched her daughter and how she smiles with him he changed his serious mood and said:

"If I create a little tense mood-"

Dianna:

"No don't say that it's just-

Chord:

"It's just not a good topic for me. I didn't like to talk about this before."

Ron:

"I understand."

Jason:

"Dad don't you have a comment on pancakes?"

Ron laughed:

"They are delicious."

The breakfast went great from that place. At some point Dianna's father and Chord was talking after the breakfast.

Ron:

"Look Chord you seem like a nice guy who likes my daughter but she had a lots of heartbreaks before and I don't want her to get hurt again."

Chord understood why he was so serious at first. He just didn't want his little girl to get hurt. He knows that he is one of the last persons that would like to hurt her so he said:

"I know and I'm not going to hurt her."

Ron:

"How can I know?"

Chord knew that he didn't need to say a lot of things. He just needed to say something with really meaning it. So he said with being really serious and sincere at the same time:

"The only thing you can know is that I love her more than anything else and only thing I want is her to be happy even some day that means that we won't be together."

Chord didn't need to add some fancy things to this Ron understood how much he meant those words just from his voice and face. Ron:

"That's enough for me to know."

Everything went really great for them. They both enjoyed their weekends. Nothing turned out to be as scary as they thought. Both of their families liked them. On the plane they both fell asleep and they were happy thinking about a future together.

* * *

**I hope you like it :) Please review :D As they've met with each others families and I mentioned some future plans you can see that I will write about the future too :D **


End file.
